


4 Años

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Por el 4to aniversario, Son muy lindos y los amo, Viñeta, familiar, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: 4 años podían parecer poco, pero considerando todo lo que habían logrado en conjunto era bastante tiempo.





	4 Años

**Author's Note:**

> Algo muy sencillito que hice para conmemorar el cuarto aniversario del pasado 13 de marzo. 
> 
> Sé que el título no es precisamente el mejor, pero les prometo que la historia es muy dulce. 
> 
> Espero les agrade.

**.**

**.**

La claridad de la mañana lo despierta y en seguida siente cierta molestia en su espalda. Shiki abre los ojos y se reincorpora en el sofá, dándose cuenta de la cobija que lo cubre. Bosteza y luego el escenario del estar de su hogar se dibuja en su mirar, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan uno a uno, sobre todo la modestia celebración que tuvieron por su cuarto aniversario como grupo.

Siendo trece de marzo un día miércoles, el día más atravesado según muchos, no pudieron hacer gran cosa… Por supuesto, tampoco querían dejar pasar tal acontecimiento importante (cuatro años no son todos los días) por debajo de la mesa. Entonces, se reunieron en su departamento acompañados de buena comida y alcohol (lo que no puede faltar) y pasaron un rato muy agradable… Celebrando un año más de unión no sólo como grupo sino también como familia.

Dispersando un poco sus pensamientos, Shiki se levanta del sofá, donde durmió por algunas pocas horas, y se encuentra con Dai y Tsubasa dormidos sobre la alfombra bien arropadito. No hace falta preguntarse por el miembro faltante, el claro causante de las mantas que los cuidó del frío, al escuchar algunos ruiditos provenir desde la cocina. Teniendo cuidado con los más jóvenes, dejándolos dormir un poco más, Shiki va directamente hacia la fuente del ruido… Encontrándose a Rikka ya bastante activo a pesar de las horas tempranas y la noche que tuvieron.

-Buenos días.- Rikka lo saluda a percatarse de su presencia- El café estará listo en unos momentos.- y anuncia, sonriente.

Shiki sólo puede asentir, en silencio, pensado que Rikka siempre ha estado un paso delante de él y sus deseos. La escena es ya extremadamente familiar, sobre todo Rikka cuidándolo y consintiéndolo, y darse cuenta el cómo había evolucionado su relación le hace sonreír levemente. Rikka ha cambiado, cuatro años no pasan en vano, pero lo que más le alivia a Shiki es que este poco a poco fue volviéndose más abierto, más auténtico… Esa fachada distante e inalcanzable que el mundo le obligó a colocarse ya no existía dando paso a la dulzura que tanto identificaba a Sera Rikka. Y haberle propuesto unirse a él en aquel entonces, hace más de cuatro años atrás, es de las mejores decisiones que Shiki ha tomado. Ahora, no es capaz de imaginarse sin Rikka y sin _sus pequeños_.

Excusándose por un momento para lavarse el rostro, Shiki regresa y Rikka ya está sirviendo su café, sólo su aroma es capaz de ahuyentar un poco el sueño y el cansancio. Atraído más que nada por la persona que tiene en frente, acaba con la distancia (que le parece tan innecesaria ahora) y abraza a Rikka envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen. Siente a Rikka relajarse entre sus brazos y, cerrando los ojos, aprovecha de apoyarse en su hombro en busca de más de su calor del cual es tan dependiente.

Segundos después, Rikka se mueve con cuidado y Shiki se pone derecho. Quedan frente a frente, su contacto no se pierde, y Shiki toma la taza que Rikka le ofrece manteniendo su otra mano en este, dando un sorbo en seguida. Es fuerte, amargo, perfecto luego de una _noche de copas_.

-¿Cómo está?- esta vez Rikka se apoya las manos sobre sus hombros y le pregunta en un susurro.

-Delicioso.- su respuesta es inmediata, llena de deleite.

Shiki siempre ha sido bastante dependiente al café (su trabajo básicamente se lo exige) pero el que Rikka prepara es de cierta forma muy especial… Tal vez, y como Tsubasa dice, se deba por el amor que pone en ello. Luego de dar otro sorbo, Shiki se ocupa ahora en besar la mejilla de Rikka con cariño; como un saludo tardío de buenos días, de agradecimiento por el café y por estar junto a él durante más de cuatro años, por la fortuna de tener su amor y dejar amarlo de vuelta, por hacerlo feliz con su sola presencia… Manifestando en un gesto simple tantos sentimientos. El mundo puede estar derrumbándose a su alrededor, pero si Rikka está a su lado todo estará bien para él.

-Buenos días…-

La atención de ambos se dirige a Dai, quien luce bastante soñoliento y lleva a un Tsubasa más dormido que despierto amarrado a su brazo. Rikka los saluda, como una madre afectuosa, y en seguida le sirve café a cada uno. Luego, los cuatro toman asiento, con su respectiva taza, y se mantienen en un silencio perezoso…

Esto es _SolidS_. Su concepto es intenso, el fuego si se asocia con algún elemento, pero después de todo no dejan de ser cuatro muchachos jóvenes que también se desvelan en una noche de borracheras… Y es, además, la familia que Shiki formó y que, junto a Rikka, se han encargado de florecer durante todo ese tiempo.

En eso, Rikka lo cacha con la mirada perdida en ellos y llama su atención tomando su mano con suavidad. Shiki lo mira esta vez y su pecho se llena de calidez ante la expresión que el otro le dedica; sus obres rosas resplandecen a pesar del notorio cansancio en ellos… Probablemente, Rikka está pensando lo mismo que él.

Cuatro años pasaron en un pestañeo y Shiki se asegurará de que festejen muchos años más de unión familiar.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia. 
> 
> Nos seguiremos leyendo~~~


End file.
